List of techniques used by Vegeta
This is a list of notable techniques used by Vegeta which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. As a Saiyan, Vegeta is extremely powerful, being the greatest rival of Goku. He is also able to develop an abundant amount of energy-based techniques as the series progresses, and able to refine them into more powerful and effective techniques. Abilities Physical Abilities Considered to be a prodigy, even amongst high-class warriors, Vegeta is the powerful Prince of all Saiyans, with his own strength even surpassing that of his father at a young age. As a Saiyan, Vegeta possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to God-like levels through years of rigorous training. *'Superhuman Strength': As a Saiyan, Vegeta possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being, and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift a suit capable of sinking through a planet. Although, in a comical scene of the Dragon Ball Super ''manga, even as a Super Saiyan he is not strong enough to even make the one thousand ton Magetta move. *'Superhuman Speed': As an extremely experienced and trained Saiyan warrior, Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, enabling him the ability to travel great distances in short periods of time, or move at "untrackable" speeds while in combat. *'Superhuman Durability': As a highly trained Saiyan, Vegeta's body is far more durable than that of normal human beings, being essentially invulnerable to all Earthling-made weapons. However, while naturally durable thanks to his Saiyan physiology, he does have limits, as other powerful beings as himself can hurt, and potentially kill him, if he does not defend himself correctly, and when purposely lowering his guard and ki to protect him, even an energy wave from Krillin, a being far weaker than himself, was capable of leaving him near death, though it did require two attempts from the later, with Vegeta claiming his first try was useless. *'Superhuman Senses': Vegeta is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons, or even keep up with incredible combat speeds from his opponents. As a Saiyan, Vegeta also has enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further increase his combat senses and instincts. Energy Abilities As a elite Saiyan warrior, Vegeta has great mastery over his own Ki, the natural life force every being has, and uses it to increases his fighting abilities. *Flight – As a Saiyan, Vegeta can naturally fly at incredible speeds with minimal effort. *Ki Sense – Vegeta can sense the ''ki of others. He learned this technique after his first battle against Goku on Earth. *Ki Transfer – Vegeta can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy. *'Godly Ki mastery' – Vegeta can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing his power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Vegeta gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan God and the Super Saiyan Blue. Mental Abilities * Extremely high willpower – Vegeta's willpower, which is mainly fueled by his pride as the prince of the Saiyans, is such that he can stand great physical and mental stress. His willpower is such that he can remain immobile for days under the extreme conditions of a wasteland or counter Babidi's powerful Manipulation Sorcery. Techniques Energy based techniques *Big Bang Attack – Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. He uses this attack for the first time onscreen to kill Android 19. *Destructo Disk – A razor sharp disk of energy. Vegeta uses a very similar variation of this attack to cut off Great Ape Gohan's tail. *Dirty Fireworks – Vegeta points his middle and index fingers at his target, making it explode. Vegeta first used this technique to kill a Saibaman who was holding back in a battle. In Namek he uses this move to kill Cui. The name of this technique comes from when Vegeta killed Cui as he says that Cui exploding into pieces are some dirty fireworks. *Double Galick Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique to kill Pui Pui. It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. *Energy Punch – Vegeta charges his fist with Ki and delivers a powerful punch to his opponent. **Savage Strike – A more powerful version of the regular Energy Punch, where Vegeta engulf his fist with Beyond Super Saiyan Blue aura. *Final Burst Cannon – Vegeta uses this technique as his final attack against Frieza after all his other attacks fail. It is done in a slightly familiar way as the Final Flash and the beam itself is purple like the Galick Gun. It is used then again on Kid Buu. *Final Flash – Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell, though the Android regenerated. **Final Crash – The prototype version of the Final Flash used against Recoome. **Final Kamehameha - By using his Final Flash alongside Goku's Super Kamehameha they can perform this technique. *Final Galick Cannon – Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy. Vegeta uses this technique to kill Zarbon. Also named as Galick Burst. *Final Impact – Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger in his Majin form. He used this attack during his fight with Majin Buu. *Galaxy Breaker – Vegeta charges up and fires a powerful white energy blast from his chest at his opponent. Vegeta uses the attack to kill Nappa in the Vegeta Saga. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. *Galick Gun – Vegeta's signature technique. Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. Similar to Goku's Kamehameha. **Galick Blazer – The energy sphere version of the Galick Gun. Vegeta uses this attack to distract Super Perfect Cell during Cell and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's Kamehameha battle, allowing Gohan to gain the advantage and destroy Cell. It is Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 3 form in Dragon Ball Heroes. **Super Galick Gun - A full-powered version of the Galick Gun, used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. **Father-Son Galick Gun - A combination of destructive Galick Guns. Used in combination with Future Trunks. *Gamma Burst Flash – Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's ultimate attack, strong enough to blow Goku Black and Future Zamasu (who had morphed into Fused Zamasu) into pieces. However it is noted by Future Trunks that this technique is extremely detrimental to Vegeta. *Genocide Breaker – A rush attack that Vegeta used to kill Jeice on Planet Namek. This technique is named in Raging Blast series. *Heat Dome Attack – A manga only technique that Vegeta borrows and learned from his Future son Trunks. Vegeta charges and then fires an energy wave above himself at his foe. Used against Beerus in the manga version of Dragon Ball Super. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *Lucora Gun – Vegeta's Super Energy Wave Volley where he releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Used in many of his battles. Also known as Meteor Flash, Final Bleed and Galick Shooting. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Galick Burst is the name of the technique when used in his base form, Galick Shooting is the version in his Super Saiyan form, and Galick Blaze is the version used in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Vegeta is the character that used this technique the most to the point that Goku in his fight against Buu, when the later starts shooting the Super Energy Wave Volley, he recognizes the technique as one of Vegeta's techniques, in spite that many other characters uses it too. *Maximum Flasher – A powerful energy beam that Vegeta fires with one hand. He used this technique against Super Perfect Cell after he killed Trunks. *Photon Bomber – A powerful energy blast used against Dr. Gero. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. *Power Ball – A support technique. A ball which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. *Shine Shot - Vegeta throws a fireball at the opponent. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *Super Explosive Wave – Vegeta releases a gigantic wave of energy from his body, causing a huge amount of destruction. He first uses this in his fight against Goku in the Saiyan Saga. **Final Explosion – The ultimate and suicidal version of Super Explosive Wave. Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. This technique appears in Vegeta's Majin form only. In the anime and manga of Dragon Ball Super Vegeta uses it again but doesn't kill himself with it. *Super Galick Blaster – Great Ape Vegeta's variation of the Chou Makouhou. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Physical attacks *Amazing Impact – A rush attack Vegeta used against Captain Ginyu, and later when battling Android 19. **Wild Hunt: A rush variation of the Amazing Impact. *Atomic Blast – A rush attack that Vegeta used during his battle with Semi-Perfect Cell. *Crushing in Hands – A technique Vegeta used as a Great Ape to crush Goku's bones. *Elite Assault – A rush attack Vegeta used against Goku during their first battle on Earth. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *Final Blow – Vegeta launches himself forward, and in an instant, delivers a hard punch to the opponent's stomach. First used against Golden Frieza in Resurrection ‘F’. *Final Strike – Vegeta delivers an unblockable kick to the opponent that sends them flying. Used by Vegeta in Resurrection ‘F’ to kick Golden Frieza. *Genocide Breaker – A rush attack that Vegeta used to kill Jeice on Planet Namek. This technique is named in Raging Blast series. *Spirit Breaking Cannon – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form. The moves he does in this attack are taken from his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack became a Counter Super in Raging Blast. *Warrior's Pride – A rush attack used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form against Goku Black. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage – The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. Vegeta also uses the Wild Sense variation of this technique. Anime and videogame-only techniques and abilities Techniques * Brave Punisher – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta as an 2nd Grade Super Saiyan, in his fight against Broly. This attack was named in Raging Blast. * Dark Impact – A blast technique used by Majin Vegeta in his fight with Goku. Majin Vegeta's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. Extremely similar to Double Galick Cannon. * Demonic Rush – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta in his Majin state during his fight against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. This rush was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. * Energy Rings – Vegeta shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. He used this attack in his Majin form during his battle against Super Saiyan 2 Goku. *Exploding Wave – Vegeta used an Exploding Wave during the battle against Dodoria. Also used in the ''Gokuden'' RPG series and the ''Butōden'' fighting game series. *'Energy Palm' – The one handed energy wave used to kill Nappa in Dragon Ball GT. *'Face Slap' – An anime only technique. Vegeta slaps his opponent in the face. Used against Goku while in Majin form, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *Final Shine Attack – Vegeta fires a massive green ki wave from his hand. He used this attack in an attempt to destroy Super Android 17, to no effect. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, this is Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 4 form and said to be a refined version of the Final Flash. *Galick Beam – An anime only technique. Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. Very similar to Final Impact. *Galick Impact – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. This attack was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form as one of his Super Attacks. It is also slightly changed from when he used it in the anime. *Hellzone Grenade – Used by Vegeta only in the anime. Vegeta fires several energy spheres around the opponent and controls them to be fired at the opponent. He used this attack against Super Buu w/ Gohan, though the Majin used an Energy Shield to block the attack. *Infinite Break – An anime only technique. A rush attack used by Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2, in his fight with Kid Buu. This move was named in Raging Blast. *Majin Rush - A videogame only technique. A rush attack used in Battle of Z. *Saiyan Energy Attack - An anime only technique. A large blue energy wave attack. Vegeta uses this technique notably on Semi-Perfect Cell. *'Triple Blast' – An anime only technique. Vegeta fires three yellow Ki Blasts from his left hand at the same time. He uses this attack on Perfect Cell. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Abilities *'Powerful Lungs': In the anime, Vegeta has shown himself capable of surviving for extended periods of time in outer space, without the need of air, although it can be assumed that extended deprivation of air will eventually lead to his death. Mind Break – A videogame only ability. Super Saiyan 3 Majin Vegeta uses a beam to take over Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. *Energy Barrier – An anime only abiliy. In Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta created a barrier in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect a building full of civilians that he crashed into from being destroyed by Hirudegarn. *Telekinesis – An anime only ability. He used this to hurl a bunch of rocks to kill the king of Arlia and again to lift a rock in an attempt to strike Frieza when Vegeta was losing their fight. *Telepathy – An anime only ability. Vegeta can speak with his targets mentally. *Risky Fight - A videogame only ability. Vegeta can use his own HP and exchange for EN. *'Gag manga awareness': Vegeta is capable of being aware of when he has entered into a gag manga environment, as opposed to his usual battle manga one.Nekomajin"Goku vs Arale! The Earth Ends in a Wacky Battle!?" He is also capable of switching to a gag manga type fighting style in these situations, which he displays against Arale. Transformations *Great Ape – Same as other Saiyans, those who have a tail and looks at the full moon can transform. *Super Saiyan – The first Super Saiyan transformation, first achieved by vigorous training before the Androids' arrival at his frustration of not being able to go Super Saiyan. **Super Saiyan Second Grade – A more powerful branch of the Super Saiyan, achieved in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and used in the fights with Cell. **Super Saiyan Third Grade - While never been shown taking on the form, it is heavily implied by Cell that Vegeta is also capable of using it, but opted not to do so as he was aware of the downside of the form. *Super Saiyan 2 – The sequel to the Super Saiyan transformation, achieved in training during the 7 years of peace after the Cell Games. *Majin Vegeta - after realizing that the 7 year time gap between the Cell saga and Majin Buu have only widened that gap between himself and Goku, Vegeta willingly gave into Babidi's control to achieve this state, making him equal in power to Goku at Super Saiyan 2. *Super Saiyan 3 (video games only) - Raging Blast 2 states Vegeta attained it after the fall of Kid Buu. *JanembaDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 (video game only) *Super Saiyan God- Through unknown means in the manga of Dragon Ball Super as well as the movie Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F, Vegeta is somehow able to attain the form of Super Saiyan God despite not going through the ritual *Saiyan beyond God - A state taken on by Vegeta after attaining the power of Super Saiyan God in his base state. *Super Saiyan Blue - The result of gaining the powers of Super Saiyan God and transforming into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta uses this against Frieza in his Golden Form and numerous times after in Super. *Beyond Super Saiyan Blue- after being defeated by Jiren and watching Goku battle Jiren, Vegeta rejoins him and after pushing his Super Saiyan Blue power to its limit does this form awaken in Vegeta after remembering his promise to bring back Cabba and the Universe 6 Saiyans. Visually Vegeta resembles his Super Saiyan 2nd Grade state as Vegeta noticeably bulks up when using the form. *Baby Vegeta - After being beaten by Baby Gohan and Baby Goten Vegeta is taken over by Baby attaining this state which is Baby using Vegeta's Super Saiyan but Vegeta has white hair with Baby's red lines on his face. In this state Goku has to resort to Super Saiyan 3 but is squashed quickly due to not being able to hold it for long. **Strongest Form 1 - Baby powers up into this state while battling Goku after Goku powers out of Super Saiyan 3. Said to be Baby's version of Super Saiyan 2. **Strongest Form 2 - Baby takes on this state while battling Majuub. Said to be Baby's version of Super Saiyan 3. **Tuffle Gorilla - after being dominated by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Baby Bulma turns Baby into a Golden Great Ape, once again making him rival Super Saiyan 4 Goku. *Golden Great Ape – Can only be achieved if the user is a Super Saiyan, and if they have a tail. Only seen in Dragon Ball GT. Vegeta uses it twice, once when possessed by Baby and again of his own will during the battle with Omega Shenron so he can attain Super Saiyan 4 and help Goku. *Super Saiyan 4 – A combination of the Super Saiyan and the Great Ape form controlled, used in Dragon Ball GT in the final fight with Omega Shenron. Fusions & Fusion Transformations *Super Gogeta (Fusion Dance) **Super Saiyan 4 *Vegito (Potara Fusion) **Super Vegito **Super Saiyan Blue *Veku (Failed Fusion) Techniques appearing in video games ''Butōden'' series *'Handspring Attack': Vegeta springs off of his hands into the air, hitting anything in his way. Used in Super Butōden 1. *'Backstep Headbutt': Vegeta quickly backflips, landing gracefully on his feet, then dashes forward with his forehead extended, looking to make a hit. Used in Super Butōden 1. *'Crossing Combination': Vegeta rushes forward, kicking and punching. He punches the opponent, gives them a knee shot, then follows up with two more kicks. Also called Rushing Combo or Punch/Kick Combo. *'Super Elbow Smash': a dashing elbow smash technique. Vegeta quickly moves to the other side of the opponent and smacks them with his elbow so hard that they fly a great distance. Also named Elbow Drive. *'Hammer Of Vegeta': jumping/diving elbow drop. *'Dive Slash': diving dropkick. *'Slash Kick': Vegeta flies upwards with a kick, then dives back towards where he was standing with another kick. Also called Super Kick or Diagonal Kicking. In Ultimate Battle 22, it is called Kick Slash and Vegeta performs only one jumping calf kick. *'Sliding Kick': Vegeta slides forward with his foot extended, striking low and knocking down his opponent. *Exploding Wave: Vegeta raises his arm as an energy aura emerges from ground and damages the opponent. Also called Explosive Breaker, Explosion Wave, and Ground Flare. *Renzoku Energy Dan: Vegeta's Continuous Energy Bullet attack is called "Galick Gun" in Ultimate Battle 22. *Destructo Disc *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Final Blast Bomb *'Super Meteo Hitting': his meteor attack in Super Butōden 2. Vegeta hits the opponent up in the air, smacks them back towards the ground, stops them and elbows them in the other direction. *'Galactic Gunfire': his meteor attack in Buyū Retsuden, Super Butōden 3, and Hyper Dimension. Vegeta smacks his opponent into the air, then he fires up tons of Ki Blasts which keeps the opponent suspended in the air being fired at. When the opponent finally comes down, Vegeta says “Good Riddance” and finishes them off with a Big Bang Attack that sends them flying so fast that it makes an explosion when they land. Also known as "Final Bullet Attack" in the Japanese versions (ファイナルブリットアタック). *'Meteo Barrage': his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. ''Extreme Butōden'' *'Galick Gun' - Base Vegeta's Air Ultimate Combo **'Double Galick Cannon' *'Big Bang Attack' - Base & SSJ Vegeta's Primary Special Attack. **'Big Bang Ray' - SSJ Vegeta's Air Ultimate Combo. *'Final Flash' - Base & SSJ Vegeta's Ground Ultimate Combo. Appears as Base Vegeta's Final Ultimate Combo under the name Super Galick Gun. **'Final Shine Attack' - SSJ4 Vegeta's Z-Assist Move. *'Attack to End All Attacks' - SSJ Vegeta's Final Ultimate Combo and Majin Vegeta's Z-Assist Move. *'Final Strike' - SSGSS Vegeta's Z-Assist Move. Delivers a single unblockable kick. *'Bingo Dance' - Dancing Vegeta's Z-Assist Move. Vegeta's funny dance from Battle of Gods. ''Super Battle'' *'Blitz Rumble Kick' (ベヅータランブルキック): a flaming side kick. *'Burning Head' (バーニングヘッズ): a flaming headbutt. *'Rising Smash' (レイジングスマッシュ): a ground shave energy wave. *Galick Gun *Kiaitame *Final Flash ''Budokai'' series *Galick Gun *Final Flash *Big Bang Attack *Spirit Bomb: Vegeta absorbed the Spirit Bomb from Goku to fight Janemba in Super Saiyan 2. *'Final Bash': Vegeta kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. *Meteor Flash *'Nose Dive Crash': Vegeta grabs his opponent and punches them up in the air, then he jumps and punches them down again and finally, he kicks them before they touch the ground. *'Meteor Break': a rush attack finished with a Kiai. *Atomic Blast *Final Explosion *Final Shine Attack *Kamehameha (Shin Budokai) **Friend Kamehameha (Shin Budokai; used with Goku) ''Supersonic Warriors'' series ;Base form *Dirty Fireworks *Final Crash *Final Bleed *Galick Gun *Meteor Burst *Garlic Fire ;Super Saiyan *Planet Burst: Vegeta executes a melee combo on his opponent and eventually slams them into the ground. *Final Flash *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Burst ;Majin Vegeta *Final Blaster *Atomic Burst *Meteor Burst *Final Explosion ;Team attacks *Garlic Buster (with Future Trunks) *Outsider Shot (with Piccolo) *Super Bajit Sword (with Goku) ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques *Afterimage *Amazing Impact *Big Bang Attack *''Chou Makouhou'' (as a Great Ape) *''Chou Makouhou'' Barrage (as a Great Ape) *Dirty Fireworks *Explosive Wave *Final Explosion (as Majin Vegeta) *Final Flash *Final Galick Gun *Final Shine Attack *Finger Blitz Barrage (as Baby Vegeta) *Finish Sign *Full Power *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Galick Gun *Gigantic Flame (as Baby Vegeta) *Hi-Tension *Howl (as a Great Ape) *I'm Super Vegeta! *Infinite Break *Majin's Awakening *Maximum Flasher *Prince's Pride *Revenge Death Ball (as Baby Vegeta) *Revenge Death Ball Final (as Baby Vegeta) *Saiyan Soul *Spirit Breaking Cannon *Super Energy Wave Volley *Super Explosive Wave *Super Galick Gun (as a Great Ape) *Wild Sense Rushing techniques *Auto-Counter *Auto-Flying Kick Counter *Auto-Heavy Counter *Blaster Wave *Flying Kick *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *''Kiai'' Cannon *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer *[[Rush Ki Wave|Rush Ki Wave]] *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Heavy *Sway Lift Strike Signature techniques *Counter - High Speed Rush Movement *Counter - Z Counter *Dragon Smash *High Speed Rush Movement *Hyper Smash *Lightning Attack *Step-In Auto-Counter *Step-In Auto-Heavy Counter *Step-In Flying Kick *Step-In Ground Slash *Step-In Heavy *Step-In Ki Wave *Step-In Lift Strike *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Heavy *Sway Ki Wave *Sway Lift Strike *Vanishing attack *Z Counter Combination techniques *Air Combo 1 *Air Combo 2 *Air Combo 3 *Blaster Wave Combo *Delta Storm *Dragon Tornado *Energy Storm *Heavy Crush *''Kiai'' Cannon Smash *Power Press *Rolling Hurricane *Rush Finish *Rush In *Rush In Attack ''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *Lucora Gun *'G. Slicer': Vegeta shoots off an arc of blasts toward the opponent. *'Assault Rush': a very fast barrage of kicks. *'Counter Break': Vegeta counters his opponent's melee attack with a powerful uppercut. *'Blast Flare': an exploding attack used by Majin Vegeta. *Galick Gun ''Shin Budokai'' *Spirit Bomb Absorbed ''Burst Limit'' *Super Big Bang Attack *Shining Rage Attack ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *Super Galick Blaster *Galick Blazer ''Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *Demonic Rush Raging Blast * Galick Shooting - Vegeta's signature attack in the Raging Blast series. ''Xenoverse'' *'Galick Gun' **'Super Galick Gun' - SSGSS Vegeta's Ultimate Attack. A Super-powered Galick Gun that can be charged. *'Finish Breaker' - A barrage of energy blasts. **'Consecutive Energy Blast' - A water-downed version of Finish Breaker. That deals leass damage and uses less energy balls. **'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - One of Vegeta's Ultimate Attacks. One of the basic ultimate attacks in Xenoverse where the user unleashes a barrage of energy balls at the opponent. **'Spread Shot Retreat' - One of Vegeta's Evasive Skills. The user moves back while firing ki blasts in random directions. *'Big Bang Attack' *'Final Flash' *'Meteor Crash' - A techniques were the user attacks fiercely with a series of punches and kicks **'Meteor Strike' **'Meteor Blow' **'Sledgehammer' *'Shine Shot' - Vegeta dashes to the side while firing a ki blast. *'Flash Strike' - This technique originates from Dirty Fireworks. The User creates a small explosion from a distance. *'Energy Charge' - The user charges up their ki. **'Full Power Charge' - The user charges double the ki. **'Maximum Charge' - The user charges up even more ki then Full Power Charge. **'Darkness Mixer' *'Counter Burst' - A counter move where Vegeta stops his opponent's ki blast and fires a bigger one. Used in his Super Saiyan Blue form. *'Explosive Wave' **'Break Strike ' **'Spirit Explosion' **'Spirit Boost' *'Afterimage' *'Super Guard' - A Guarding move that can block even Ultimate Attacks. *'Final Blow' – A powerful punch used by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. *'Rage Saucer' – A rush attack where Villainous Mode Vegeta warps around the opponent and hits them before smashing them to the ground. *'Bloody Sauce' – An energy sphere that splits apart and slows down or poisons the opponent when it hits. *'Baked Sphere' – A dark explosive wave utilized by Villainous Mode Vegeta. *'Evil Energy power up' – Vegeta is given the evil energy power up by Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. When using the power up, Vegeta's eyes glow red, his skin darkens, he gains a purple and black aura temporarily, causing his power to increase. ''FighterZ'' *'Super Dash Kick' *'Crusher Knee Kick' *'Intercept Kick' *'Ki Blast Rush' *'Big Bang Attack' *'Final Flash' Gallery References Category:Lists *